Three Hearts
by The-Time-Wolf
Summary: one shot:Set after GITF: Rose begins to lose trust in the 10th Doctor, and looks to her love for the 9th doctor to rebuild that trust. really bad summary! First fic so please be gentle. R&R flames are welcome be gentle I am fragile.lol


**Doctor who Fic**

**Author**: Heavenlysoul

**Song fic**: The Veronicas: Surrender

**Summary:** set after GITF: Rose begins to lose trust in the 10th Doctor, and looks to her love for the 9th doctor to rebuild that trust. First fic so please be gentle R&R flames are welcome be gentle I am fragile.

**Disclaimer**: no matter what I do I will never own Doctor, there is no place in time nor space that I will own them so don't sue. (I'm broke) Oo .

Hugging Rose tightly the doctor asked the most stupid question, dreading the answer,

"So how long was I gone then?"

Rose answered while holding on to the Doctor with all her strength, never wanting to let go.

"5 and half hours"

"Good always wait five and a half hours" he grinned, not quite looking into her eyes and shacking hands with Mickey, who served him a glare.

They all headed back into the TARDIS, who hummed happily glad that her Doctor was back. He in turn gave her a gentle caress. And looking down, missed the concerned look from Rose.

"You okay"

"I'm fine, always fine"

Never in a million years did Rose believe him, she didn't like being lied to, and was just about reprimand him for it when Mickey hands slipped into hers stopping the words from coming out.

"you haven't shown me all the TARDIS yet, come on"

the Doctor served Mickey a grateful look , which was returned as a 'you'd better be' look.

When they left he opened up the letter and read and re-read it. His heart breaking every time he read it. She waited for him, she had loved him. But he could not love her in return, he had only known her for at the most a day, but for her it had been a life time of waiting for her man in the fire place, waiting to be rescued by her lonely angel.

No matter what she thought he didn't return the love that was willingly given by one so young, his hearts had a special home, Rose Tyler, the one person that he couldn't get close to but had, and now there was no turning back.

Rose looked into her cup of tea, wishing she could sink into it and never resurface.

"Trying to drink it through your nose hey Rose?" Mickey said mockingly

Brought out of her daze Rose looked up quickly to find Mickey's smile beaming back at her.

_So different to the doctor's grin _Rose thought

"Hmmmmmmm no just thinking'

"'Bout the Doctor, Rose he is fine he said so, now lets talk about something different yeah?"

"He is not fine he was lying, I could see it in his eyes and the way he forced a grin, he's never done that before"

"What forced a grin"

"No he's done that plenty of times. I mean lied to me actually looked me in the eye and told me a out right lie"

"Probably doesn't want you to worry 'bout him. And ya shouldn't he's a big boy now doesn't need you"

"Maybe your right maybe he doesn't need me like I need him, but there is trust between us Mickey, trust that I have never given anyone before and I thought that we could tell each other things not needing to worry bout what the other thought because that's the way that we are Mickey. We go all over the universe and through time, we need to have trust, trust that he will protect me and trust that I will be there when he needs me"

"sounds like you need him more than he needs you"

"yeah well, what would you know'

"I know that he lied to you before and you still went running back to him. I know that he puts you in unnecessary danger almost getting you killed. I know that today he left you with out a seconde thought to save Madam de pompadour with absolutely no way back, and leaving us stranded on a abandoned space craft. I know that he sent you back to save you, and then you like some love sick fool tore open the TARDIS and nearly died. I know that I wait for you everyday hoping that you return and he hasn't gotten you killed"

Rose took a big sigh

"Mickey I know you and Mum worry about me, but I'm ok with the Doctor he's not going to let anything hurt me and if something does happen to me it will be because of my own stupidity. He saves people and that is his job, I accept that, and so should you, he cares Mickey and I trust him with my life"

"what about me"

"what about you, you want the Doctor to look after you to do you?"

"well yeah, at least don't leave me on some space craft somewhere in the universe thousands of years in the future, bit of a drag for me first experience wasn't it left to die some where else. But what I meant was, what am I in your new life, just some guy that waits up for you to get home and worries about you day and night comforting your mum because she scared that your dead out there……."

'MICKEY WILL YOU SHUT UP! I've already heard this I know that leaving worries you and mum but I. Am. Safe. The Doctor hardly lets me leave his side, 'cept today and that was so that I wouldn't be stranded in 18th century France"

"well maybe he should take better care of you, and you should rethink you staying here with the Doctor"

"what is that meant to mean"

"that me and ya mum wont be waiting for much longer"

with that he left Rose with new thoughts running through her head.

Rose sat in the Library reading various books that the TARDIS provided to fuel her imagination, on her lap was a leather jacket that she had salvaged of her first Doctor.

If one was to look closer, you would see one hand clutching the jacket in a death grip while the rest of her body seemed to be at peace, betrayed by a single tear running down her face.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone _

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it _

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

With her Doctor it had felt that at the moment that he grabbed her hand that her life would never be the same again. She had left her home, her family, her friends, and her boyfriend, for a complete and utter stranger, but she felt safe and secure around him, she had never turned back.

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

She had fallen in love with her Doctor, she never thought that he would leave her and that he would always be there, he seemed endless. She now knew that he could die and leave her, but he would still be there. She never thought that she could feel this way about anyone, sure there was Jimmie Stone and Mickey, but no one compared to her Doctor, no one could ever again and she knew this and it hurt because there was no hope that she would be able to live without the Doctor.

_Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me_

_And you leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You've managed to disarm me my soul is shining through_

_I cant help but surrender my everything to you_

She had given up everything and everyone so that she could travel with the most amazing person ever, he had opened her eyes to new things new experiences. but just being with him and putting her life in his hands everyday could compare. He was heaven and he no idea of the impact that he had on her, he was the reason that she woke up every day and the reason that her soul sung whenever she saw him.

_I thought I could resit you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_I know that you are different to what I've known_

_I didn't see it coming_

_you took me by surprise _

_and you stole my heart before I could say no_

no matter what she told her self, that he was untouchable, that he could never love an ape like her, that he only saved her because of the promise that he gave her mum. She couldn't help but fall in love with him, and fall for him she did it had taken her by surprise when it hit and she fell hard and only will be able to get up when he felt for her, what she felt for him.

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cause you leave me speechless _

_when you talk to me_

_And you leave me breathless_

_the way you look at me _

_You've managed to disarm me _

_my soul is shining through_

_I cant help but surrender _

_my everything to you_

she was lost in the love that she felt for him, and it because her Doctor was gone and was replaced by a stranger, a stranger that didn't seem to care for her the same way that her Doctor cared for her. But she reasoned with her self that she had fallen in love with a stranger before and he was still the Doctor, if not some what sexy and a little bit cheekier.

_Cause you leave me speechless_

_The way you smile the way you touch my face_

_And you leave me breathless_

_There is something that you do I can't explain_

_I'm running miles just to hear you say my name _

_Baby_

_Cause you leave me speechless _

_And you leave me breathless _

_The way you look at me _

_You've managed to disarm me _

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender _

_My everything to you_

She missed her Doctor, but the more her mind formed doubts about him, the more her heart surrender to him and she began to trust him. There would always be love in heart for her Doctor, but she was beginning to feel something for her new Doctor. It was times like this that she wished she had two hearts like the Doctor, she knew that she needed them.

Rose curled up into a ball and cried into the worn out leather of her first love, little did she know her heart was making room and letting go of all the pain that came with saying goodbye.

_Goodbye my love, it's time I move on and give into my hearts desire, you will always be the one that will remember as my Doctor._

The Doctor was walking the TARDIS corridors looking for Rose.

"Come on ol' girl give me a hand I'm going around in circles"

It was then that he heard soft sobbing coming from the companion's library, not bothering to knock _hey it's my TARDIS _he walked in looking for the source.

What he saw broke his hearts. Rose curled up her arms tightly wrapped around his previous self's jacket, with sobs shacking her body.

"Rose? You alright?"

he hit himself on the head and cursed to him self in a language the TARDIS refused to translate

_of course she is not alright she on the floor crying her heart out in you previous self's jacket go and comfort her don't ask stupid questions you stupid Time Lord._

The TARDIS was putting in her two cents worth, not that he need it.

He did the only thing that came to mind and he lowered himself to the ground and took Rose in his arms cradling her against his chest. Rose rested her head and listened to his to hearts beating beneath his shirt.

_Not so different as I thought. _Rose thought to her self as she pulled her self together.

Her breathing started to even out and become less shaken by sobs and she was soon hiccupping away.

After a while Rose looked up onto his eyes and she knew that her heart had fully made up it's mind.

"Doctor, I fell in love with you when you have your daft old face, and I think I loved you when you took my hand. When you regenerated I felt as if you had completely left me and that I would never be able to love you the same way that I loved him' she took a deep breath "I love you Doctor, always have, always will."

He had held his breath during Roses speech about loving his 9th self wishing that she was talking about him, which she was in a way, but the last part is when his hearts skipped a beat. She loved him, his Rose loved him the same way that she loved his 9th self, the same way that he loved her.

"I love you too Rose Tyler, this is FANTASTIC!"

He stood up bringing Rose with him, and proceeded to spinning her around in circles in his joy. When he finally stopped he looked down at her flushed appearance and captured her lips with his in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I love you so much" he said when they broken the kiss, he looked into her eyes and saw equal amount of love radiating from them, he didn't need the words, yet she provided them.

"I love you with all my heart and that being all that I can offer, but know that it is filled by you alone, you are my Doctor and you will always be my Doctor, no matter what shape or form you are, you are my Doctor, and I love you!" she said passionately kissing him.

looking on Mickey knew that he been living a lie when it came to getting rose back and that there was now absolutely no chance of her ever going home again, because she was home, with her Doctor.

**END**

That was soooooooooo much longer than I thought that it was going to be, it was going to be a short one shot of the after effects of GITF but alas it is longer and sappy and fluffy. Well I hope that you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it, please review and I will post more stories, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing I am yet to decide.

Until next time

(REVIEW PLEASE)


End file.
